One such heat exchanger, which finds particular application as a condenser in an air conditioning installation for a motor vehicle, is described in the specification of published European patent application No. EP 0 360 362A. In that document, the heat exchanger has a tubular wall which is formed with diameticral slots, with each baffle being introduced laterally through one of these slots and having an appropriate contour such that it is able to abut against the ends of the same slot. The baffle is thus located in position, and is subsequently brazed to the tubular wall. A drawback of this arrangement is that manufacture of the tubular wall is complicated by the need to form the slots by machining, and in addition the baffles have an irregular shape. The slots also give rise to possible additional leakage paths.
The above mentioned European patent specification also envisages the provision of means for limiting penetration of the heat exchange tubes into the manifold. These limiting means consist of shoulders or projections which are formed on the outside of the tubes and which come into abutment against the tubular wall. This arrangement calls for individual machining of each heat exchange tube.